Hatake Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Hatake Clan was formulated into an actual clan with the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and Kakashi Hatake actually settled down. He remained in Konohagakure for some time, continuing to train the shinobi of the new generation. He also settled down with a woman, becoming engaged in relations and bearing quite a few children. They were always reknowned for being adept with their skills in Ninjutsu, along with Hand Seals. It was not uncommon for them to actually succeed in placed also which none other could. There were no prodigies since the generation of Kakashi and the others, but none the less, it never stopped any of the relatives of the Kakashi Clan to acheive that which that man had achieved. Now, the Hatake Clan is dispersed among many different villages and lands since growing larger in the time of 200 years after the death of Naruto. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Hair: White grey or very pale shades like pale blue, pale red, pale green. *Eyes: Black *Height: Short and slender, 5"4' to 5"10' *Skin Colour: Pale white Personality traits *Hot headed *Quick to act *Bookworm *Friendly Strengths *Ninjutsu - Exceptional *Hand Seals - Superior Weaknesses *Strength - Terrible *Stamina - Inferior Abilities Clan Abilities: Raiton: Palm of Sparks Nature Dependant *D-Rank Jutsu: *Cost: Light burning to hand (left of right) but effective attack. *Performance: The Hatake creates a series of sparks in their hand which are hard to control and often only last a second or two. *Hand Seals: Bird > Rat > Monkey *Product: The sparks in the hand can be used to slap and opponent on a location which is exposed flesh, like the face, hands or arms, the attack will cause localised numbing and muscle weakness for a few minutes, as well as surface burns. Suiton: Water Hound Technique Nature Dependant *C-Rank Jutsu: *Cost: Uses a medium amount of chakra for a C rank and requires good chakra manipulation to perform. *Performance: The Hatake creates a large dog made of water, by stepping on a source of water and producing the *Hand Seals: Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog. *Product: The hound can run free of the water and chase their enemy, once they reach the enemy they will either bite down on the hand, arms or legs of their enemy and deal piercing damage to their body. The hound is fast, but big and often easy to strike, once hit the water cannot retain its shape and falls into the water once more. Suiton: Five Water War Hounds Technique Nature Dependant *B-Rank Jutsu: *Cost: Uses a large amount of chakra for a B rank jutsu and good amount of chakra manipulation to perform. *Performance: The Hatake creates a large dog made of water, by stepping on a source of water and producing the hand seals: Dog > Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Dog > Monkey > Horse > Ram > Dog. *Product: The hounds can run free of the water and chase their enemy, once they reach the enemy they will either bite down on the hand, arms or legs of their enemy and deal piercing damage to their body. The hounds are fast, and big but often easy to strike, once hit the water cannot retain its shape and falls into the water once more.. even a single Kunai to their head can disrupt their solidarity. Raiton: Chidori. Nature Dependant *A-Rank Jutsu *Cost: Uses a large amount of chakra for an A rank and great chakra manipulation to perform. *Performance: Ox → Rabbit → Monkey *Product: The Hatake channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. *Weakness: The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. Category:Clans Category:Hatake